Smallpaw's Discovery
by tobywoof
Summary: Smallpaw knows he is different. Everyone in RiverClan makes that painfully obvious. With the aid of a puddle, Smallpaw is able to find out why he is constantly teased. Seeking help in the most unlikely of places, he finds out that being made fun of is the least of his worries. Will Smallpaw realize that his life was not carved in stone? Or will he follow a dangerous path of others?
1. Prologue & Allegiances

**Hey all! Since I can no longer work on Mousestar's Choice until I find my flashdrive, I'm puttin' this up...been in my head for a while and I'm excited to get it started~. Enjoy!**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

RiverClan

Leader: Shellstar – gray speckled tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Minnowleap – sleek gray she-cat with one white ear

Medicine Cat: Breezefall – black tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, Fishpaw

Warriors: Hazelfoot – brown-and-ginger she-cat

APPRENTICE, Hawkpaw

Dovefeather – small silver she-cat with amber eyes

Lightsplash – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

APPRENTICE, Falconpaw

Slatenose – very dark gray tabby tom

Troutfur – blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Daisybelly – yellow-and-white she-cat

Cloudheart – white tom with gray eyes

Pikepelt – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and spiky fur

Apprentices: Hawkpaw – brown she-cat

Fishpaw – gray-and-white mottled tom

Falconpaw – russet tom with gold-tinged fur

Queens: Olivecloud – tortoiseshell she-cat

Quickfoot – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders: Molecloud – pale brown tom with amber eyes

Softpounce – small white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

_Hsss._

Flashes of fur through the thick green trees startled a deadly creature. The sun was high, warming the creature's back. The forest was abundant in foliage, creating a neat place for it to hide. Unseen and unheard, it looked upwards, unmoving only for its eyes.

_Hss._

Another one. The creature arched its back and let out a low rumbling growl. Whatever this bright furry thing was, moving from tree to tree, it was not silent. It was not hidden. Unlike the creature. The blurs of fur were so close to it, in fact, it could have struck there and then. But it chose to wait. Patience was the best virtue of this creature. It had not eaten for four months. Waiting another four months was perfectly fine.

_Hssss._ The creature peered above the bush it was cowering under—no, not cowering, it concluded—stealthily stalking. It did not cower like prey. This creature was definitely not prey. It could see better now, not having to squint in order to make out the flashes from the gaps in the bush.

The sun was so calming, the creature fought the urge to curl up and sleep. It had been sleeping for a long, long time. Instead, it squinted again. This furry thing it was after was approaching again.

At the first sight of it, the creature tensed. _Hsssssss._ The furry animal halted mid-step, ears pricked. Shrugging, it went on its way. Muscles bunched and haunches bent, it leaped around a maple tree and circled it once, then started weaving in and out of a row of oaks.

The creature was infuriated at first. _How dare that—that thing intrude in my territory. Mine! And I have done nothing to it. Nothing. Yet it does things to me. How so very rude. _And then it slithered down from the top of the bush and continued to watch the furry blurs once more through the gaps in the bush, endlessly frolicking around the huge trees. Playing. Something that the creature had not done. Not once in its life did it have fun whilst… playing.

Playing seemed a waste of time. The creature was told that fun was something you do that makes you happy, like running or swimming. _Killing,_ replied the creature, _is my fun. And eating what I've killed. _It snorted loudly, proud of the fact that it knew more than this furry animal.

The furry animal, meanwhile, was completely unaware of the creature lurking just near it. It was unaware of the relentless warnings to stay bright white fur and orange splotches made easy prey. But in the warm summer sun, the soft ground, and thick leaves, it could not resist to play around the trees. Trees made it so very happy, and so it continued to climb and leap around them.

The creature was frustrated. Not impatient. Should it attack this tiny animal? Or wait until it comes closer and closer? Closer, it decided, was better. The longer it waited, the larger the furry animal would get. The larger the animal got, the fatter and meatier it got. The fatter it became, the more excited the creature became.

_Hsssssssss!_

* * *

**Whatcha guys think? I tried a new type of prologue to make it seem interesting... Chapter 1 uploaded tomorrow!**

**woof**


	2. Starting Small

_"Wake up!"_

Smallkit jolted upwards with a start. He lifted a forepaw and rubbed his eyes sleepily, flicking a thick white tail.

The Clan was busy. Apprentices and warriors hustled around busily. The floor of the camp was wet and muddy. Leaf-fall had just began. The river flowing just by the nursery calmed the nerves of Smallkit who was constantly jittery and flinching. Reeds pushed their way from the banks to the edge of the nursery, overgrown.

Smallkit padded out of the den with a yawn. His brother, Beetlekit, followed. The black kit lashed his tail and sat down beside the white-furred Smallkit, overlooking the camp.

"What did you wake me up for?" Smallkit muttered, noticing his brother wasn't going to speak first.

Beetlekit shrugged. "Oh, no reason. It's sunhigh, figured you should wake up."

Smallkit sighed. He did not like his brother. Beetlekit was praised by the Clan and tried to act like a warrior all of the time. His thick fur seemed water-repellent, like a duck's, making him an excellent swimmer. Smallkit, on the other paw, was just the opposite. A short white pelt and small paws would make him sink at best.

But Smallkit tried to be optimistic. He liked living in RiverClan. And he liked his mother. Shaking his head, he tried to focus away from his annoyance sitting beside him and instead stared longingly at the river.

It flowed endlessly, it seemed to the white kit. Never stopped. Rising to his paws, Smallkit padded up to the bank and peered downstream. Yes, just as he had thought. It wound around the entire camp and kept moving. It gushed over the convenient stepping-stones in the middle, creating white water.

Whitewater. There was a cat named that once, Smallkit recalled in awe. He wished he had a cool name like that. Smallkit certainly wasn't a fun name to have. However, he remembered that he was the only Smallkit in the whole world—right now. So that made him feel better, and he had a skip in his step as he trotted back to the nursery.

Quickfoot, sitting up in her nest, pricked her ears. Her green eyes shone as she recognized her kit. "Ah, Smallkit! I see you've found the river."

Smallkit cocked his head and let his ears flop. "I didn't find it. It's always been there."

Quickfoot purred, tabby tail swishing behind her. "I know that," she purred. "Why don't you go and see Softpounce? She'd like a visitor today."

Smallkit remembered something. The Clan was not particularly fond of him. He did not know why. Nobody said anything. But aside from him being smaller than his brother, and a demeaning name, he didn't know what got up everyone's fur about him.

_They're jealous,_ he thought. Even though, in the back of his mind, he knew this was not true, thinking it made him feel better.

Softpounce liked him, though. And her mate, Molecloud. Maybe they _did_ want to see Smallkit after all.

He nodded to his mother. "Okay, Quickfoot. I'll go."

The brown tabby let out another purr and turned to the next queen, a very plump tortoiseshell. Even though her eyes were closed, Quickfoot started to mew. "Olivecloud, you know…"

Smallkit bounded out of the den and almost crashed into Beetlekit. The black tom, fur fluffed up in annoyance, let out a growl. "Smallkit! Watch where you're going. You're gonna mess up my pelt and I'll have to spend another whole moon cleaning it!"

Smallkit rolled his blue eyes. Some days, his brother acted snottier than others. So Smallkit fluffed his own fur—which was barely noticed—and glared at the black kit. Then he sauntered off towards the elder's den, keeping his gaze to the ground.

No one greeted him. Smallkit was used to this, and so he kept walking until he reached the elder's den on the other side of camp. The sun on his back was hot, and he thought this was odd as it was leaf-fall. Nonetheless, he soon arrived at his destination.

Softpounce, lying on her back with her paws in the air, turned her head as Smallkit approached. "Smallkit! Long time no see." Her white fur resembled his own—and for good reason, since Softpounce was Quickfoot's mother.

Smallkit ducked his head. "I guess so. It's only been a couple sunrises. And you see me around camp, don't you?"

Softpounce didn't reply. Instead, she heaved to her paws and shook Molecloud awake. "Come on. We've got company."

The pale brown tom, without opening his eyes, murmured. "Who?"

"Our kin. Smallkit."

"Ah." Molecloud opened one bright amber eye. His muzzle was gray, whiskers frayed. Fur patched and short, it shined in the sunhigh light. "Smallkit. My favorite grandson."

Smallkit uncomfortably shifted his paws. "Beetlekit's bigger," he pointed out.

Molecloud opened his other eye and lifted his head. "Yes. But you're wiser. Knowledge overpowers strength in more ways than one," he mewed. "You'll learn it soon enough."

Smallkit admired his kin. They were always so kind to him. "Thanks," he said with another shy duck of his head. "I-I better be going now. Quickfoot might need me, you know."

Softpounce purred and pushed her forepaw at Smallkit's rump. "Run along, then. We'll always be here."

With a jump of excitement, Smallkit dashed out of the comfortable elder's den. The sun was still hot, but clouds blocked it and a shade overcame the camp for a few heartbeats at a time. Smallkit was glad of his short fur now, and pitied those with a thick coat. He peered upwards with narrowed eyes, wishing it would rain. He loved rain. His father did, too.

Smallkit wasn't really sure what happened to him. But Quickfoot said he had the heart of a kit and the bravery of a badger. Even though he didn't know how brave badgers were, Smallkit knew they must have been pretty brave by the way his mother's eyes looked when she talked about him.

Suddenly wanting to know more, Smallkit, with another jittery jump, started to run to the nursery.

He liked running. The way the wind flowed around his pelt and whistled in his ear fur was like his ancestors talking to him. He felt close to them, and wished he could meet his father.

Smallkit passed Troutfur on his way to his den. The blue-gray tom piped up. "Hey, shortstuff."

Smallkit, appalled that he was greeted, turned around instantly and stared at the broad-shouldered warrior. "Do you want me for something?"

Troutfur shook his large head and twitched his whiskers. "Just figured someone had to be nice to you. Because of your, y'know. Defect."

Smallkit shrugged. "Okay. See you around."

As the white kitten resumed his walk, he felt better for the third time that day. He still did not know what was wrong with him. Was it his tail? He turned his head to stare at it. Not that, he concluded. It looked just like Beetlekit's, if smaller. Maybe his paws? He turned each one over and stared at them. White fur and pink pads. Just like his mother's. _Hmm._ Smallkit frowned. Then what?

With yet another shrug, he skipped into the nursery and came to a skidding halt before crashing into his nest. With a shake of his short fur, he looked around. Olivecloud, heavily sleeping, was on her very white belly in her own nest. Quickfoot was nowhere to be found.

Alarmed, Smallkit raced out. He searched for her brown tabby pelt, but couldn't find it. She had _always_ been in the nursery.

His blue eyes caught the thick black fur of Beetlekit. His brother was strutting around carrying a mouse in his jaws. Smallkit scampered up to him.

"What?" Beetlekit scowled, dropping his mouse.

Smallkit forced himself to be polite. "I wanted to know where Quickfoot was."

Beetlekit flicked his tail. "She went out on a patrol. Told me to feed you some fresh-kill." The black kit scoffed and rolled his green eyes. "You know where the prey pile is, don't you? Get your own food, shortstuff." With that he picked up his mouse dramatically and sauntered away.

Smallkit realized that 'shortstuff' wasn't exactly the best name to be called. But he knew it could be worse, like 'foxdung' or 'mousebrain'. So he accepted the name and instead wondered why Quickfoot told them to eat fresh-kill. Certainly they weren't old enough? Smallkit still wanted his mother for food. It was easy and he got to bond with her while doing it.

For the first time in his five-moon old life, he felt bold. He lifted his head, pricked his ears, and lifted his tiny tail. He would do what no kit did before. Smallkit looked to his left. The river still churned, and herbs grew around its edge. He lifted a white paw and flexed his small claws. He had seen warriors sit by the edge and catch fish. Surely he could do the same?

Scampering up to it, he peered at it once again. His shadow cast over the water, turning a part of it darker than the rest. He didn't see any fish. How could he catch what he couldn't see?

With another shrug, Smallkit lifted a paw. His unsheathed claws glistened in the sun. He would show everyone that he wasn't just another kit. He was a fisher, like his father was. The sounds of the water rolled around his ears and made him think of when he was his nursery, sleeping right up against Quickfoot's paws. Would he have that again, now that he had to eat fresh-kill?

His haunches ached. Smallkit brought his paw back to the ground and lifted the other one. A warrior wouldn't tire so easily, he knew. But soon he had to put both of his paws down. His shoulders burned and his narrowed eyes relaxed. With a huff, he wondered how warriors did this.

Smallkit's blue eyes lazily drifted over to the other side of the banks. ThunderClan was there, with their stocky and drowning selves. He was glad their scent was overpowered by the sweet smell of the river.

With his mouth open to scent the fish, he had been taking in all of the dewy air. Smallkit's throat was dry. His eyes instantly flicked down to the water. Surely a drink wouldn't hurt?

He leaned down as far as he could with his back legs still on the camp floor. His pink nose only dabbed the surface and created tiny ripples which were lost once they reached the stepping-stones. Frustrated, he went farther. Unsheathing his back claws, he dug them into the edge of the bank.

"Smallkit!"

A shrill yowl made the kitten flinch. He lost his grip and toppled head-first into the freezing water.

_Oh StarClan._ Smallkit churned his paws in front of him as the current swept him. He could see Quickfoot's worried face as he disappeared behind a bend.

"Help!" he squeaked when he got the chance. His head bobbed over and under the water as his back legs, weighed down, hung beneath him. Smallkit's chest started heaving. He was scared. He just wanted to show everyone that he could do something. Now, he might die.

"No," he mewed to convince himself. He did one forepaw, then a back one, repeating this process. He spun around, now facing the other direction—the direction he was being swept into. But his paddling seemed to work. Soon, he was going faster and faster… in the opposite direction.

"No, Smallkit. No," he breathed. Fighting to turn himself around, but deciding the current was too strong, he let it sweep him farther and farther away from RiverClan.

Just as his strength ebbed, something grabbed his scruff. With a squeak, he craned his neck to see the pelt of his savior. But it was unfamiliar.

As water droplets dripped off of his whiskers and tail, Smallkit squealed with realization. "You're ThunderClan," he breathed out, gasping for breath.

The strange cat purred. "I know. Would you rather I leave you to drown?"

Smallkit shook his head fiercely.

The ThunderClan she-cat padded along the banks towards RiverClan's camp. All the while, Smallkit kept thinking how foolish it was to try and catch fish. He should just have listened to his mother, and this wouldn't have happened.

They came up to the camp shortly after. The RiverClan cats turned their heads to look at the new arrivals.

"Smallkit!" Quickfoot rushed up to him just as the ThunderClan cat dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. His mother started covering with him licks. Smallkit in turn started to shiver from the cold.

Shellstar strode forward to meet the cat, as did Minnowleap. "Thank you, Lightpaw. You've saved one of our… kits." The leader cleared his throat. "But thanks again."

Lightpaw dipped her golden tabby head. "Happy to help, Shellstar. The warrior code, remember?"

Minnowleap nodded. "Of course."

With a dip of her head, Lightpaw turned tail and took one long bound over the river. Her paws landed squarely, and she didn't hesitate to scamper back to her territory. In a couple of heartbeats she was out of Smallkit's sight.

Smallkit was still trembling. His fur was stuck up from his mother's rather rough licking, exposing his skin to the cold wind. He looked up into Quickfoot's green eyes.

"Smallkit," she started.

The white-furred kit closed his eyes and crouched, ready for his punishment.

"You know you can't go near the river."

"I know," Smallkit mumbled.

"So why did you?" Quickfoot asked.

Smallkit lifted his head and looked past her shoulder at Beetlekit, who was sitting with a proud gaze. "I-I just wanted to prove that I could do stuff." He gazed into her eyes sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

Quickfoot gave a quick lick to the top of his head and started to pad away. Smallkit, scrabbling to his paws, followed her.

Beetlekit scoffed at him as he passed. "You can't do anything," he sneered.

Ignoring his brother, Smallkit kept his nose pressed against Quickfoot's hind legs as they padded to the nursery. The brown tabby she-cat settled into her nest; Smallkit followed suit, curling up next to her belly.

"Your father," Quickfoot began, "was like you as a kit, too."

Smallkit pricked his ears.

"I remember. He and Cloudheart—Cloudkit at the time—were playing around the river, and he fell in. Hazelfoot saved him before he could go anywhere."

Smallkit closed his eyes, though he was still listening. "Yeah?"

Quickfoot purred. "Yeah. Do you want me to tell you stories about him?

The white-furred kit nodded eagerly, starting to groom his pelt.

The brown tabby shuffled to get more comfortable. "One day he went out by himself to Snakerocks. He spent the whole day there, too. Dawn to dusk. And when he came back, in his mouth were too many snakes to count." Her voice drifted off.

Smallkit stood up. "Aren't snakes dangerous?" he squeaked with widened eyes.

"Yeah, but he did it anyway." Quickfoot shook her head and curled her tail around Smallkit. "Don't ever go there, okay?"

Smallkit sniffled. "I wish he was here."

Quickfoot nodded. "Me too."

The white-furred kitten settled down, putting his muzzle on top of Quickfoot's fluffy white-tipped tail. Soon, Beetlekit joined them. His pelt rubbed against Smallkit's, awakening him. It was dark.

Smallkit shuffled away from his brother, but welcomed his warmth as he closed his eyes once more. Tomorrow was another day.


	3. Learning

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, life gets in the way...heh. Huge thanks to _Artdirector 123_ and _Nyachu-chan_ for reviewing! 'preciate it...your reward is the new chapter C: Enjoy~**

* * *

Smallkit awoke and stretched each leg in turn with a yawn. Beetlekit, still lying beside him, murmured and flipped onto his back.

The air was crisp and cold. A light breeze drifted around the camp, stirring the reeds that overgrew to the nursery. Smallkit quietly padded out of the nest and looked around.

He looked to his left at the river. It was calmer today, flowing slowly around the stepping-stones instead of gushing over them. Slatenose and Daisybelly were standing on the banks; at the edge of where the reeds and other bushes stopped growing, creating a wall around the camp.

Smallkit padded up to the water's edge. Before anyone could say anything, he mewed, "I won't go in."

Peering down, he saw the water had all but stopped. _Maybe I can find out why everybody ignores me._ But just as he focused on his reflection, a droplet disrupted it. Then another one. Smallkit looked up just as a raindrop landed on his nose. _Rain!_ He loved rain.

So he bunched his muscles and focused on the apprentice's den across from him. Then, with narrowed eyes, he jumped and started to run across. The water rolled off his back and soaked him to his skin. With a shake of his ears, Smallkit skidded to a halt in front of the apprentice's den.

Three slept inside. Smallkit remembered their names: Fishpaw, Falconpaw, and Hawkpaw. Siblings. Who were their parents? He frowned in thought. Then it came to him: Dovefeather and Troutfur.

He squeaked and ran up to Hawkpaw. The brown she-cat was certainly larger than he was, but smaller than a warrior. Smallkit prodded her shoulder with a paw. Nothing. Soft snores emitted from the apprentice.

Smallkit huffed. Just then, a strict mew came from outside. "Smallkit, what are you doing?"

The white kit tensed and turned around slowly. "Saying hello to the apprentices," he stammered.

Quickfoot lifted her head. "They're sleeping. Don't pester them. If their mentors wanted them up, they'd be up."

Smallkit forced himself to not roll his eyes. Instead, he peered through the rain and falsely shivered. "Sorry," he mumbled, starting to pad away towards her.

Quickfoot shook out her brown tabby fur. "Beetlekit is eating in the nursery. Why don't you join him?"

Smallkit nodded. "All right."

Tail low and belly dirty from the mud, Smallkit scampered across the camp and arrived at his den. Sitting beside his brother, he folded his tail neatly over his paws and stood up straight, waiting for Quickfoot.

"Hey, mousebrain." Beetlekit flung a chunk of wet fish in front of Smallkit's paws. "Saved some for you just 'cause she told me to."

Smallkit stared at the flesh. "We're going to eat… this?"

Beetlekit sighed. "Why not? Food is food."

Reluctantly, Smallkit leaned down and licked it. The scales were rough against his tongue and he retaliated with disgust.

Beetlekit sighed again. "Take it in your mouth, shortstuff. Just chew on it."

Smallkit glanced at his brother without moving his head. Some days he was nice, and some days he wasn't. With a silent shrug, he looked at the fish piece again and gobbled it up. It tasted gamy and felt weird to eat, but yet it was… satisfying.

With a swallow, he looked at Beetlekit. "Thanks."

The black kit flicked his tail. "Whatever."

They sat in silence for a few heartbeats. The rain outside fell steadily, but light. Shuffling his paws, Smallkit spoke up. "So. What do you wanna do?"

"Nothing with you," Beetlekit retorted.

Smallkit looked at him thoughtfully. "Beetlekit, why did Troutfur tell me I had a defect?"

For the first time in his life, Beetlekit looked at Smallkit with sympathy. "You know. Your, er. Your face."

Smallkit shook his head. "I can't see that," he pointed out.

Beetlekit sighed yet again, but with something else. "Come on."

Smallkit followed his brother into the muck. The muddy ground had formed puddles of water from the relentless rain. Beetlekit's black fur was slicked to his pelt as he led Smallkit to one of these puddles.

"Look," he whispered.

Smallkit stood over the puddle so no rain fell on it. As the water settled, he saw himself for the first time.

The fur on his face was a mixture of orange tabby and white. His eyes, bright and blue, shone in the dimness of the sky above. But one of his eyes was clouded over. Curious, Smallkit closed it. Nothing happened to his vision. He opened it again. Nothing happened.

Then he cocked his head to the side. A scratch went from the top of his head to the bridge of his nose. The fur on his face was ruffled. Smallkit licked a forepaw and drew it over his whiskers. Yet again, nothing happened. His fur continued to look messy and out of place. His jaw was twisted slightly, some teeth showing.

Smallkit backed up and looked at Beetlekit. "I don't see anything _really_ wrong," he squeaked.

Beetlekit shook his head. "You don't get it. Quickfoot doesn't think you'll be a good warrior." The black kit shuffled his paws. "It's like… you're imperfect somehow. The runt. I-I don't know…" He looked away. "Sometimes it's not really fun to be the favorite."

Smallkit stared at him sympathetically. "I can't change my looks," he mewed. "But we can change her mind."

Beetlekit glanced up. He opened his mouth to speak when a pelt brushed into his, bowling him and Smallkit over. It was Breezefall.

Smallkit leaped to his paws. "What's going on?" he asked the black pelt of the medicine cat.

"Kits!" came the muffled reply, and Breezefall disappeared into the nursery.

The two brothers looked at each other in confusion. Smallkit stared after the medicine cat. "Olivecloud?" he reasoned out loud to himself.

Beetlekit found his voice. "Come on! We'll have new denmates!"

With a spring in his step, Smallkit bounced over to the nursery. His paws squished in the mud on the floor of camp. The rain had lessened, but a fine mist still engulfed the Clans.

Olivecloud was lying in her nest. Her mate, Slatenose, stood over her and was licking her ears.

Smallkit started to pad towards the tortoiseshell queen. Just then he was hauled off his paws by his scruff. "Hey!" he squeaked.

"Hush!" Quickfoot dropped him from her shoulder-height. "She's kitting. You can see her kits when she's done."

Smallkit, hurting from the fall, licked a forepaw as he sat by Beetlekit in front of Quickfoot. He tried not to pay much attention to Olivecloud, turning his head to the ground to focus on a caterpillar. But just as he squished it beneath his paws, small mewls, unfamiliar to his ears, sounded.

Smallkit warily walked forwards. Laying by Olivecloud's white belly were four kits. Smallkit cocked his head and looked up at Slatenose. "What'll you name them?" he whispered.

Beetlekit came up on his other side and propped his forepaws on the edge of the feather-lined nest.

Breezefall let out a purr and patted the two kits on the head. "I think she might be tired, little ones. You can ask in the morning, huh?" The black tom nodded once to Quickfoot, then whisked out of the den into the rain.

Smallkit huffed and turned around. "I'm so bored."

Beetlekit nodded. "Yeah." He looked up. "Quickfoot, can we go play with the apprentices now?"

The brown tabby she-cat shrugged. "As long as you don't get into trouble."

"All right!" Smallkit gave a little jump and dashed out into the rain, which seemed to subside just as his paws hit the wet ground. He could hear the pawsteps of Beetlekit behind him.

He looked to his left. Troutfur emerged from the river holding a silver-scaled fish. Water ran off his fur and dripped down his whiskers as he tossed the prey in a pile around the edge of the clearing.

Smallkit scanned the clearing for the brown-furred she-cat known as Hawkpaw. But there was no sign of her short pelt. With another huff, he sat back on his haunches and looked at Beetlekit.

The black tom was licking a forepaw. "Beetlekit, what now?"

The kit looked up. "I dunno."

Smallkit sighed. The day wasn't fun without playmates. Usually, he wouldn't play with anybody. But his paws itched to have fun with Olivecloud's kits.

Determined, he stood up and started to walk back towards the nursery. Mud squished beneath his paws and he bounded instead of padding, deciding this was better. Quickfoot was nowhere to be found again. But Olivecloud's amber eyes were open as she licked one of her kits.

Smallkit leaped up to her and peered over the edge of the nest. The kits were small, he thought. One was a tortoiseshell with a white belly just like her mother. There was a dark gray tom with a white muzzle and paws, obvious signs of Slatenose. The other tom was dark brown with a cream tail-tip. But one, very odd, was a light brown with distinct-shaped markings, almost like dark brown swirls.

"Do you have names now?" Smallkit asked politely.

Olivecloud purred and stopped her licking. "This one is Streamkit," she mewed, touching her pink nose to the dark tom. She then pointed her tail to the brown she-cat. "Driftkit." She nuzzled the dark brown tom on the ear. "Otterkit." Then she swiftly licked the tortoiseshell on the head. "Splashkit."

Smallkit nodded at each name. "They're wonderful," he whispered. Suddenly he wondered if this would happen to him to one day, if he would get to lick his mate on the ears when she had kits.

Olivecloud rested her head on the edge of the nest so her nose touched Smallkit's chest. "They'll be big enough to play with you one day, little one. I promise."

"Yeah." Smallkit shrugged. "I can wait."

Olivecloud purred once again. "Alright. Run along." She nudged his shoulder.

Smallkit scampered out into the muck of camp once again. He sat down in the middle and started washing his ears, watching the river and the water. He hoped Olivecloud's kits would grow up fast.

* * *

**When will Smallkit finally have potential playmates? Will Beetlekit realize that his brother isn't a pushover? And what's the origin of Smallkit's scars?**** Find out soon! **

**Lemme get seven reviews before I submit the next chapter.**

**woof**


	4. Sunningrocks: The Mystery

**Enjoy your double upload!  
**

* * *

He came to regret his wish.

Smallpaw yawned and arched his back in a stretch. Never was he so tired than when he first woke up. The apprentice's den was empty, with only Beetlepaw soundly sleeping beside him. With another yawn, Smallpaw looked outside to camp.

The river was moving very slowly. Snow crunched under his small paws as he walked out of the warm apprentice's den and into the cold. He tried to fluff out his fur, but to no avail. The wind continued to brush his pelt the wrong way so it ebbed into his skin.

As if on cue, Driftkit darted out of the nursery and turned towards Smallpaw. She tripped over her own paws and skidded on her chest with her hindlegs in the air until she came to the new apprentice's small paws.

"Hi, Driftkit," Smallpaw mewed flatly.

The energetic kitten bounced on her paws. "Did you see what I did there? That didn't even hurt!"

Smallpaw forced himself to not roll his eyes. Instead he ignored the kit and waltzed towards the fresh-kill pile. With a frown, he realized there was no fish. He opened his mouth to scent and tried to dig where he thought there was buried prey, but he just came up with a fallen heart and sore claws.

"Wow," Driftkit breathed. "What are you doing?"

_She's still following me._ Smallpaw drew himself up and showed the brown kit a dirty paw. "One day you'll dig for fish when you're starving, too."

Driftkit shook her head and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "No way! Olivecloud's always gonna feed me."

_That's what I thought, too._

"Oh, Smallpaw!" Minnowleap leaped down from a low branch of an old maple tree located between the apprentice's and elder's den near the back of camp where she and Shellstar slept—and also where Clan meetings were held beneath.

"Yes?" Smallpaw wiped his paws on his flank and faced his mentor.

"We're going to fish today. Down by ThunderClan's territory." The small-framed she-cat flicked one of her ears. "And we're taking your brother with Dovefeather too."

Smallpaw nodded. "Okay. When?"

Minnowleap snorted in amusement. "Right now, silly! Wake Beetlepaw up and tell him our paws are freezing to the ground."

Driftkit gasped. "I wanna come! I wanna come!"

Minnowleap shook her head. "No, Driftkit. Why don't you ask Hawkfeather to make a moss ball for you and Splashkit to play with?"

"All right!" Driftkit, with a jump on all four paws, dashed to the warrior's den and disappeared behind a clump of snow.

Minnowleap chuckled. "Smallpaw, now who does she remind you of?"

"Huh?" Smallpaw was thinking of ways to wake up his brother without getting snapped at. "What? Who?"

"She's just like you are."

"I know." Smallpaw warily stared at Minnowleap. "Let's just hope she doesn't try to fish like I did."

When his mentor didn't reply, Smallpaw padded to the apprentice's den. Beetlepaw's thick black tail was covering his nose.

Smallpaw stalled. The Clan had been nicer to him since he became an apprentice. They had looked beyond his crooked jaw and clouded eye, just knowing Smallpaw for Smallpaw.

He was about to prod Beetlepaw's shoulder when the black apprentice suddenly jolted up. He shook his head and blinked a few times. "What's going on?"

"Minnowleap and Dovefeather are taking us fishing."

"Oh." Beetlepaw stretched his limbs in turn and followed Smallpaw out of the den. They soon reached the two gray she-cats who were their mentors.

"Slatenose is certainly worried—" Minnowleap broke off when she spotted the apprentices. "Ah, wonderful. Let's get going, huh?"

As Smallpaw fell into step beside Beetlepaw and the four of them set off, he wondered what Minnowleap was saying to Dovefeather. _Something about the kits,_ he instantly thought. When Slatenose wasn't acting like a bold warrior, he sure was a frantic father.

"Minnowleap? I've got a question," Smallpaw mewed, not breaking stride.

"Yes?"

"How can we fish around ThunderClan's territory when that's all we're around?"

Beetlepaw scoffed.

Minnowleap turned around. "Well, I meant we'd fish near the part where ThunderClan is most… active, you could say."

"Which is?"

"Sunningrocks."

Smallpaw froze. He'd only heard tales of that place. Tales about… his father.

As they padded along the banks, Smallpaw was trembling. He didn't want to meet a snake. He didn't want to meet ThunderClan. He wanted to bolt back to camp. But with Beetlepaw by his side, he felt comforted. As rude as the apprentice could be, he had more strength than Smallpaw did.

"Ah, Sunningrocks." Dovefeather looked up. "Get a good look, apprentices. You'll be here a lot."

Smallpaw stared at the rocks. They were tan and large, piled upon one another. Bushes dotted the area below it and trees poked through gaps.

That was all he saw. One by one, they swam across the river and emerged on the other side. Shaking out his wet fur, Smallpaw looked in confusion at Minnowleap. "Aren't we supposed to be fishing?" he called.

"Yeah! But I want you to see Sunningrocks!"

With a sigh, Smallpaw followed them up the crest and towards the rocks. They reeked of ThunderClan—the whole place did.

Beetlepaw finally spoke. "Why do we fight so much over a bunch of rocks?"

Dovefeather turned on him. "RiverClan does not back down from fighting to reclaim what is rightfully ours. ThunderClan wanted to be haughty and take our territory. We said no. They said yes. It's gone on since the dawn of the Clans, Beetlepaw. We do it for honor."

"But we don't _need _them, do we?"

Dovefeather shook her head. "You'll learn one day."

"Alright, everyone," Minnowleap said as they padded towards Sunningrocks. "Luckily for you, the snakes won't be out since it's leaf-bare. But you can't sun, because there's none." She shrugged. "Kind of a lose-lose situation."

"I-I've had enough looking," Smallpaw stammered.

Minnowleap and Dovefeather looked at each other in understanding. "Oh, Smallpaw," Dovefeather started. "Your father was as brave as a badger, remember?"

Smallpaw started to breathe heavily. "But I'm not."

Beetlepaw looked in confusion at the two. Obviously, Quickfoot hadn't told _him_ the stories.

"Okay. Are you all right to fish, then?" Minnowleap offered.

Smallpaw nodded. His nerves calmed. Beetlepaw continued to stare dubiously, but asked no questions. Something inside the small white apprentice told him that Sunningrocks was full of mystery and truth. There were things to be uncovered. Whatever it was, he was determined to find it. Even if it meant stepping in his father's large pawsteps.

* * *

**So? Why does Smallpaw feel uncomfortable around Sunningrocks? Will he come to like the four rambunctious kits? Find out soon~!  
**

**Question!: Do you want to know Smallpaw's father's name? I wasn't sure whether to put it in or leave it out, so you decide. **

**woof**


	5. The Deal

**Hey all! Sorry for the wait... but you can expect long waits like this. However, you get a satisfying reward~. Enjoy!**

* * *

The white cat with the orange splotches continued to play around the trees. He loved it more than the creature loved eating—certainly, it was a lot.

Their branches were thick in this time of newleaf. Bright green leaves reflected the sun off their shiny surfaces. With a wiggle of his haunches and a squinting of his eyes, the cat leaped onto the lowest branch, about a fox-length high from the dry ground.

_Ha._ He lifted his head and his tail. Sometimes, it was good to be alone. He repeated this action until he had clawed and scratched his way to the very near top. Wind ruffled his cheek fur as he held his head even higher until his muzzle pointed straight to the sky. White fluffy clouds filled his vision, and he could only think of his best friend.

_Oh my,_ he suddenly thought. _I better be getting back to them._ The white cat made his way back down the tree. A maple it was. He particularly liked the shape of the leaves and feel of the bark. His paws slammed on the floor as he jumped over the last three branches. With a shake of his fur, the cat started to walk back to the direction he came.

_Hss._

He halted and pricked his ears. _Probably the wind in the trees._ But as he padded on, he found himself looking over his shoulder. As a bird flew overhead, he flinched.

_Come on, you. Snap out of it._ He thought of his mate and his newborn kits. He thought of the ways he could act like a fox and play with them. Soon his nerves calmed and he was trotting without a care in the world as to what he encountered. The future was so pleasant that he failed to see he was walking right into a trap.

"Ouch!"

The cat snapped his paw to his white chest. Something had struck him. Whatever it was, it had disappeared. Blood flowed out of his paw. He tried to ignore it. Certainly his friends wouldn't think him very brave if he complained of a sore paw.

"Where are you going?"

He halted. He knew that voice. It was one he hoped he would never have to hear again. The cat whipped around. There, in front of him, was his kit-hood best friend.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the cat asked cautiously, careful to keep his distance.

"Sssightssseeing," the creature snapped sarcastically. "I'm here to make sssssure you didn't forget our trucceee."

He reeled back in surprise. Honestly, the cat had forgotten about the deal. "I'm sure that doesn't apply anymore?"

"Ha!" the creature scoffed. "You may have been a kit, but you sssssounded like an adult." It curled into a ball but kept its head high. "Ssssurely you'd hate to face the consssequenceessss."

"No," the cat breathed, starting to back up. "Don't do it!"

The creature darted forward so its pointed nose was near his. "You're not ssstupid, and neither am I. Do your half of the deal, and I'll do mine."

"I'll never do that," he said with wide eyes.

"Then you'll regret it." The creature slithered away from the cat in the blink of his shocked eyes.

* * *

**A break from the original storyline, but an important one. Have you figured out who this cat is? How is he associated with the snake? What was the deal and who did it include?**

**You'll find out the answers later on, the next chapters will return to Smallpaw's POV. Keep guessing!**

**Let me get to 8 reviews before posting the next chap!**

**woof**


	6. A Gathering

**Well, you may be surprised I'm updating now... the reviews I got last night warmed me up (and it's getting cold out) so I felt like I should post this next chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Smallpaw started to pad out into camp. The air was cold and crisp. The sky was dark and stars dotted Silverpelt. The floor of camp was hard and frozen. He scrabbled at a spot he knew there were a couple of fish stashed for later. He came out with sore paws and no luck.

The river was almost frozen over. As their main source of prey, RiverClan cats were now forced to hunt mice and river voles. Clumsy on land, there wasn't much success.

"RiverClan!" Shellstar yowled. "Gather here for a Clan meeting!" He was perched on a low branch of an old maple tree located between the apprentice's and elder's den near the back of camp.

Soon everyone was beneath the tree. Smallpaw reluctantly scoot in beside his brother.

Beetlepaw said nothing. Shellstar spoke up once more.

"As you all know, tonight is the Gathering. I have asked one of ThunderClan's respected warriors to teach us in catching mice—"

"When fish learn to fly!" Pikepelt said.

He earned a cuff of the ear from Troutfur. Shellstar, with a clearing of his raspy voice, continued. "—and they have yet to agree. I also have some bad news." He hung his dappled head.

"Like we don't have enough," Beetlepaw muttered.

"I am down to my last life. So I regret to inform you that I am retiring to the elder's den. Minnowleap will go to the Moonstone tomorrow at moonhigh and I know she will lead you well." The once-bold leader dipped his head without looking at the Clan below and started to back up on the branch.

"Wait!" Lightsplash called. "Please, Shellstar. I mean no offense to Minnowleap, but…" She flattened her tortoiseshell ears. "I-I just think that since ThunderClan has threatened Sunningrocks and all you'd want to defend the Clan you've led for so long."

Shellstar lifted his broad gray head and stared at the warrior. His ears perked. "Thank you, Lightsplash. I have made a decision."

Beetlepaw shifted. "I can't wait to use my claws," he whispered.

"Yeah." Smallpaw lifted a paw and flexed his own. They were white and small, hardly sharp.

Shellstar seemed brighter. "We will go to the Gathering tonight. I am taking Smallpaw, Hawkfeather, Cloudheart, Daisybelly, Dovefeather, Troutfur, Pikepelt, Hawkpaw, Falconpaw, and Slatenose."

Beetlepaw sighed. "I won't get to go."

"Yeah," Smallpaw said again, but his tone changed softer. "It's okay. I'll tell you what happened. Besides, we've been to plenty of them before."

"I know." Beetlepaw shook out his thick fur and started to pad towards the apprentice's den.

Smallpaw shrugged. He didn't like to pry. So instead took a deep sniff of the air, exhaling through his mouth. He was just about to sit by the river's edge again when a light paw slammed on his tail.

"Ouch." Smallpaw leaped up and whipped around, ready to face his attacker.

Minnowleap's blue eyes shone. "Sorry if I hurt you, dear. We better get going, huh?"

Smallpaw shrugged again—he learned that this was the best way to say nothing. "All right." He stood up and started to pad after his mentor.

The journey to Fourtrees was one he knew well. It was easy, too. All one had to do was leap—or swim— over the river and then walk through the field. Then Fourtrees was just a little ways into ThunderClan's territory.

Minnowleap fell back to match Smallpaw's steps just as they both finished crossing the river by the stepping-stones. "Do you think I'd be a good leader?"

Smallpaw, surprised at the serious question, flicked an ear. "I suppose. But you're sort of… young, right?"

"Yeah." The gray she-cat rolled her broad shoulders. "I mean, being Shellstar's daughter and all, you'd expect me to have all of his _qualities_"—she huffed—"but the stereotypes around here are not right."

"I suppose," Smallpaw mewed. "I think you're a wonderful mentor, though."

"Thanks." Minnowleap sighed. "I hope you find someone that understands your… condition," she murmured softly.

Smallpaw looked at her in surprise. "Well, you understand."

She chuckled. "Yes, Smallpaw. But I'm…not for you. You get that, right?"

Smallpaw nodded. "Sure."

"Ah, I knew you would." Minnowleap flicked her tail behind his ears. "Look, there's Fourtrees. Let's get going, huh?"

Smallpaw gazed at the four oaks in awe. Each time they amazed him with their size and power. The moon above shone down on each leaf.

He took a seat near the back towards the edge. Ironically, there was a puddle in front of him. Never soaked up from the weak sun, it had stayed since the last rain. He looked at his reflection for the second time.

His one clouded eye reflected the moon. The scar going from the top of his head to the bridge of his nose was fading into a white line. The orange tabby patches on his face were ruffled. His ears were nicked. His crooked jaw was unsightly.

Smallpaw sighed. Suddenly his ears perked as his eyes widened with a pressing question. Just _how_ had he gotten these scars? Was he born with a blind eye? Did everyone see him this way?

_Quickfoot must know,_ he concluded. Something very important had happened in his early kithood. Whatever it was, he was determined to find out.

WindClan arrived. Smallpaw wrinkled his nose as their light and heathery scent filled the air. To his surprise, a brown tabby apprentice met him and sat on his side.

"Hi," Smallpaw approached first. "What's your name?"

"Adderpaw." The WindClan apprentice flicked his cream-tipped tail. "You looked pretty lonely so I figured someone should be nice to you."

Smallpaw frowned. "Gee, thanks," he mewed flatly.

Adderpaw shrugged and stared in the direction of Hawkpaw and Falconpaw. There was another brown she-cat with them, obviously from WindClan. Smallpaw glanced over to see the tabby tom gazing with a sort of a want towards them.

The two apprentices sat side-by-side for a few heartbeats longer—just enough to see ThunderClan arrive.

Smallpaw lifted his head and perked his ears. _I wonder if Lightpaw's here. Maybe she can tell me why ThunderClan is planning to attack for Sunningrocks._

Just as his eye caught her, she was touching noses with Hawkpaw.

Finding his footing, Smallpaw rose to his paws and trotted towards them. He had to weave around other moving cats but eventually got into sight of them. Just as he was about to speak up, Lightpaw flicked her ears and bounded towards the Great Rock. Realizing neither Hawkpaw nor the WindClan apprentice had seen him, Smallpaw backed up uneasily and went to sit by Adderpaw again. But the brown tabby was nowhere to be found.

Smallpaw sighed. ShadowClan arrived, and Gingerstar leaped up on the Great Rock. Without hesitating she gave a sharp yowl of silence.

Smallpaw spotted the bright yellow pelt of Lightpaw. She was by the WindClan apprentice again, just with Hawkpaw and Falconpaw. But she was too far away, and her back was to the white RiverClan apprentice. Reluctantly Smallpaw drew up his gaze to Gingerstar, who had started to speak.

But he didn't hear any words. He was downfallen. The lack of knowledge bothered him so much his ears only perked when Shellstar's familiar voice sounded in his ears.

"A young ThunderClan apprentice approached me during this Gathering and pleaded that I share this running prey." His claws were flexing. "However, I can kindly but sadly say that it would be impossible to share fish with mouse-eating cats."

The cats around Smallpaw gasped. He cocked his head, trying to understand what had happened.

Shellstar spoke again. "In saying this, I ask WindClan to consider sharing their prey, for even though we are rivals, no Clan can starve."

Smallpaw understood now. ThunderClan was hungry. They were going to attack Shellstar if he didn't share his prey. Smallpaw looked down at his own belly and felt guilty. When he had encountered Lightpaw, her golden thick fur must have hidden her appearance.

"Oh no," he whispered.

* * *

**Uh oh, Smallpaw's found himself in the middle of a predicament. Whose side will he be on when the Sunningrocks battle comes? Will Minnowleap have a change of heart? Why did Beetlepaw want to go to the Gathering so badly?**

**ALSO: Guys, check out my other story, Mousestar's Choice! It's got no reviews and was up before this was...justsayin**

**Find out soon! Let me get to 13 reviews before I post the next chap...and I mean it this time! c:**

**woof**


End file.
